Once Only
by MangoLover
Summary: It is said that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Could cold, hard Severus Snape fall in love twice? Not likely! In response to Little Bibi’s ‘Same Mistake’ challenge.


Once Only

**Once Only**

'_The darkest place on earth must be the dungeons of this castle nearing midnight' _was the thought that flitted through Hermione Grangers' mind as she moved quietly along the hallway, and brought her hand up to knock on a heavy, plain wooden door.

"_Quercetum."_ Came a voice from the shadows, and the door swung open silently. A face, shortly followed by the rest of Severus Snape, became visible in the soft light being emitted from Hermione's wand.

"Severus…" She began, and a sharp glance silenced her.  
"_Miss Granger_. Inside, if you please." He continued to gaze into the seemingly empty corridor, as Hermione stepped into his chambers he raised an eyebrow. "Professor Malfoy, I trust you know where your chambers are, seeing how you've been teaching here two years... Good night."

He closed the door quietly, and crossed the room to the tiny sink; he filled a teapot with water and began making tea in silence. Two empty vials were painstakingly transfigured into serviceable mugs, and Hermione watched from her seat on the worn sofa. Her fingers itched to cross the room and create two that were a little more aesthetically pleasing, but she held back, and soon Severus passed her a steaming cup. The solid green mug was nowhere near as large as Hagrid's bucket sized ones, nor did they have any holes as did Harry's only attempt at a wineglass after a few of Ogden's Best, so she took a cautious sip.

"Thankyou."

"You didn't come down here to have tea."  
"No, I didn't." Hermione sighed softly. "I need to talk to you."  
"That's not something we usually do down here, Hermione."  
"Severus." She glared at him, moments passed as she paused. "Ron asked me to marry him."

"Again?" He asked, snorting as he tried to hold back his laughter. "That's only the… second time this month?"

"He _formally _asked for my hand, and I've no reason to turn him down this time Severus. He loves me dearly, always has." The hesitation in her voice was evident; he held her gaze for a moment, and then looked away.  
"You came all the way here to tell me this, when you should be at home with your husband-to-be? I think not – is there something you need, one last night together, a new batch of _Contraceptus_ Potion, a shoulder to cry on perhaps? You'll find Poppy and Minerva more than welcoming at this hour."

"You know that I don't want to marry him Severus, but he's been researching the old laws after something Percy said. I don't have to marry him, but without a reason to say no, I'll end up filing Ministry paperwork for the rest of my life." Her voice wavered slightly toward the end, and she set the cup down, splashing scalding tea across the table. Neither noticed the mess; brown eyes fixed on black.  
"And you think that I can help? That I'll ask you to marry **me** instead?"

"I know you don't love me Severus, but we make a good team. We get along well enough, and I enjoy the evenings I spend down here with you. I won't beg though, I'll only ask once."

"No." Severus' tone became cold, his eyes hard. "I won't even pretend it's worth consideration Hermione. You know who I am."  
"I know who you are, and I don't care!! All I know is that I've been having feelings for you I shouldn't have…"

"Forget them; there is nothing between us. You'll be happier with Weasley - with him you'll have a well paid job in the ministry, two delightful children and maybe even a little holiday cottage by the seaside." His trademark sneer returned in full force, and Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry for coming here Severus. Forget I was here, I'll let myself out." She stood and strode toward the exit. At the door she paused a moment, and looked back at him, over her shoulder. In all her years, Hermione had never seen him look so blank – His occulemency skills were obviously incredible, and she turned suddenly, fleeing from the dungeons, before he could see the lone tear on her cheek.

The heavy door slammed with a resounding clang, and Severus Snape threw his mug into the wall, where it shattered and sprayed him with a fine mist of scalding tea. The portrait on the wall let out a similar sigh, and his eyes slipped up the wall to the frame which usually contained a portrait of Paracelsus.

"Albus. Go back to your own frame." He growled. The chuckle of Albus Dumbledore was as annoying as it had ever been in life, and it made Severus angrier still.  
"Severus, you've got to move on - Miss Granger loves you, and Lily Potter is dead."  
"I don't love her. I won't let myself make that same mistake again…"

"Then Severus, my dear friend - you are a fool." The retreating outline of the former headmaster replied, and was soon gone from sight.

Eight weeks later, the Daily Prophet splashed photographs of the 'Wedding of the Year' across the front page, a bold headline proclaiming: "Heroes Wed; Happier than Ever!" Hermione Granger threw her copy into the garbage bin without opening the front cover. Severus Snape threw his into the fireplace, causing the flames to dance higher, flaring brightly for only a moment before the paper disappeared.

On July 23rd, as the sun was setting, an owl flew into the Weasley-Granger living room, and dropped a note in front of Hermione. Upon opening it contained only two words – 'I'm Sorry'

The next morning, after missing his first class, Minerva McGonagall found Severus slumped across the red sofa in his rooms. An empty glass vial sat on the low table beside him, and she allowed herself a stifled sob.

"Oh Severus…"She sat down beside him, and gently brushed the long hair away from his face, shivering at the cool skin beneath. "Why?"


End file.
